Coffee Addict
by amberbrooke
Summary: Molly and Ginny Weasley pay a visit to Harry. I wrote it in 2nd person- just to be different. I edited it a bit, I think I like this better- review please :D


_Hey! This is my first story. It's pretty short, but I wasn't sure if I should start long or not!  
I've written it in 2nd person- inspired by a short story I read recently called 'The world with love' by Ali Smith. It's in a book I have, part of the Puffin-70-Years-Books, called Ali Smith's Supersonic 70's. I've written it like the story is talking about you as the character- put's a story into a whole new perspective. I like to try new techniques and I hate boring writing styles- I like interesting ones! Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling on now. Review if you like it- or if you have any constructive criticism :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if only I were that lucky.**  
_

* * *

As you walk about your kitchen, wondering about life and all that nonsense, you hear a car pull up in the driveway. A smile appears across your face as you see two women- both with flaming red hair, get out of a car and walk up your driveway.

Molly Weasley embraces you in her arms, asking how you've been. You reply that you're fine and ask in return. She smiles and starts to tell you all the adventures of the burrow recently. She tells you about her grandchildren's squabbles and she laughs, remembering them.

You realize you haven't been to the burrow in weeks and suddenly feel very guilty as she continues talking. She goes on to describe how the cat you bought her, for her birthday climbed onto the kitchen table and started eating the flowers that were in a vase in the center. This makes all three of you laugh. You steal a glance a the younger lady- her laugh was very pretty and you remember all the times you've heard it before. Annoyed with your thoughts you quickly offer some cake, which is declined politely- but the tea is quickly drunk. The conversation quickly flows into your work and you quickly update her on your work's recent troubles.

The lady nods sympathetically, as if she knows all. You remember all the summers of thinking that this woman was always right, you had admired her from a very young age. She stands up asking where the toilet is and you tell her as she wonders off.

It becomes very awkward all of a sudden and you stare at your shoes for a while, until you get sick of staring at the one stain on your shoelace. You ask if her job at St Mungos is going well, she tells you about the patient she's tending to that has plant vines instead of fingers. You stare fiercely at her face- not wishing to divert your eyes, as you know where they will lead. The woman looks away from you, as if in deep thought, and the conversation dies.

You start to think about your time in high school and the alone time you spent with the female sitting in front of you, in the broom cupboard on the forth floor. As you are dragged away from your thoughts you realize that the lady has moved- with yet another cup of coffee in her hands. You laugh and she turns around, eying you suspiciously.

"I knew all along you couldn't stay away from the coffee- did you tell Molly that you quit?"  
She looks slightly guilty for a second but then opens her mouth to speak. "I don't know why you're looking at me like that.." She trails off and for a second you wonder if shes noticed the stolen glances, but then she continues, "You're just as much an addict as I am."

You laugh and with that she jumps forward and suddenly your arms are around her. The coffee cup smashes to the floor as you begin to kiss her. She kisses back, passionately. Your hand find its rightful place and she groans, kissing you harder.

But then it stops, she pulls back, "I'm sorry- we shouldn't have done that."

"Oh.. how is Dean then?" It pops out your mouth and you instantly regret it as soon as you ask. The look on her face- a mixture of pain and guilt, says it all. She doesn't reply and instead suddenly finds the painting above your fireplace very interesting.

You look at her, she has the face of determination and she's biting her tongue ever so slightly. She notices you staring and gives you a hard, painful look- full of longing and guilt. You hate this awkwardness between the two of you and you walk forward wrapping your arms around her and she sighs quietly. After a while she pulls away and walks across the room to the sofa, sitting down.

"So, are you going to stand there staring or get me another coffee?"

* * *

After a while, Molly walks back into the room. She apologizes a lot- she seemed to have 'accidentally' gone to the wrong room and had been mesmerized by the "pretty pictures on the wall". You laugh silently in your head- you aren't quite sure how she could find three canvases with several different dot patterns interesting but you keep listening.

Molly tells you that she must go see to her husband's dinner.  
"He's been having a hard time at the ministry lately- I keep telling him to retire," you laugh, though it's a strained laugh- you know that he won't be retiring anytime soon, but not out of choice- more lack of money.

As you say goodbye to her, she gives you a hug and whispers in your ear- "she'll come round, don't worry." You give her a disapproving look and she returns it as she walks out the door.

"Goodbye Ginny," you shout at the younger woman, who has now positioned herself by the car. She turns around and smiles at you, its a beautiful smile and it cuts through you like a blade through water.

* * *

_I'm not sure if I'll do another chapter on this story, or just leave it as a one-off. Anyway, I have another story in the making, coming soon! :D_


End file.
